


Spa Day

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmothentine [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Spa Day, Spa Treatments, StaticMothentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: The boys have a spa day
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmothentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Spa Day

Large pink bubbles floated in the air. Vox watched as one floated straight for him. He raised a clawed finger, popping it when it was close enough. He had come home from the office much earlier than usual, only to find the master bathroom had been turned into a cotton candy dream. Candles where burning everywhere. Soft classical music played over the speakers. And in the middle of all the bubbles was his spouse, Valentino. The tall moth was relaxing in their large hot tub that was set in the floor. Vox slowly walked closer to the tub, careful as the floor was slippery wet. 

"Sweetheart, did you...uh...use the entire bottle of bubbles?" Vox asked, standing where the moth could see him.

"And what if I did? It's my spa time." Val purred, resting comfortably in the sea of bubbles, his head resting against a bath pillow. His antennae tucked under a shower cap.

"So this is what you do on Saturday afternoons when I'm in the office huh?" Vox raised a brow

"You should join me. You need to relax, honey." Val held a long arm out to him.

Eyeing the mountain of bubbles, Vox looked rather unsure of the whole situation. He did enjoy baths together with Val. Looking at his husband again he raised a brow. Val had something on his face, some sort of mask. Vox felt like he should know more about these things, seeing how long he had been together with the moth. He'd just genuinely never cared about these things. They had been far too feminine for his taste. He had died in the 1950s after all. Of course being with Val had opened his eyes to a larger, better world.

"What's that on your face?" Vox asked as he began to remove his jacket.

"It's a facial mask. I don't want to get wrinkles." 

Val chuckled and smiled as his husband began to undress. Leaning back his eyes roamed over Vox's frame appreciatively as the mechanical demon undressed fully. Putting his clothes and shoes off to the side, Vox stepped into the water and sank down among the bubbles. Val beckoned for him to come lean against him. Vox happily obliged. Resting between Val's long legs, Vox lay with his back against his husband. His screen resting back against Val's chest. Val ran his lower hands on Vox's chest while his main hands caressed the edges of his screen, being careful about water droplets. Letting out a long sigh, Vox felt himself relax and in the warm water, snuggling against Val's gentle touch. The flickering of the candlelight on the walls, the soft classical music over the speakers. It was lulling him into a dreamlike state. 

"Spa day is not such a bad idea is it, Voxxy?" 

Val's voice was a soft whisper after they had been quiet for a while. When Vox did not respond the moth raised a brow in confusion. Then he felt the even rise and fall of Vox's chest under his hands. The tech demon was asleep. Val smiled, kissing the top of Vox's screen. He would hold his husband until he awoke again. 

Then he would teach him about manicures.


End file.
